backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Korath
Monster information Korath is the fourth Champion that is introduced in the game. In accordance to stats, Korath is well-balanced. Although Korath's stats aren't as high as Gorgo's health, or Drull's damage, Korath does not lack in any aspect. Korath is also the only Champion to actually have abilities. To make it even more special, Korath has 3 ''abilities. The first ability is already innate/built into Korath, while the other two must be unlocked by an event. Korath was first obtained by an event called Monster Madness, wherein you must take over Outposts in order to fill in a quota. Korath will only be obtained once you fill the quota up to 100%. To get his abilities, you must fill up the quota to 200% to get his ability "Breath of Fire", while you must fill up the quota into 300% to get Korath's "Fists of Doom". Korath was also obtained in Hell-Raisers. It can be obtained in the event prize store. Korath itself costed 12,000xp, and each of its abilities costed 8,000xp. *Monster Madness has been conducted ''twice ''in Backyard Monsters. *KIXEYE no longer updates Backyard Monsters, which means that there are no other ways to get Korath for players who haven't obtained it yet, unless by hacking. Abilities Korath has 3 abilities, which makes Korath unique because Korath is the only Champion to have abilities. Here is the list of Korath's abilities: *Burn - Korath's attacks will burn the target, dealing damage over time. (Request for amount of damage burn does and how long it lasts.) Unlike the other 2 abilities, it does not need to be unlocked, and it is innate. *Breath of Fire - Usable at Level 4, Korath will fire a ranged fireball at aerial targets, dealing a fourth of the damage Korath would do to ground monsters. It is obtained once you fill the quota up to 200%. *Fists of Doom - Usable at Level 5, Korath will hit the ground, causing a Quake Tower effect that will hit nearby Buildings and ground Monsters. It also allows Booby Traps to be seen when hit with Korath's ability. Korath does this attack every 4th hit. It is obtained once you fill the quota up to 300%. These abilities make Korath as valuable as he is, however, Korath's abilities can only be obtained via an event. Once you get Korath, you must fill the quota up again until you get its "Breath of Fire" ability and its "Fists of Doom" ability. Note that once the event is finished, and you did not get its abilities, you must wait for another event in order to obtain its abilities. Monster Progression 'Video' Trivia *Korath is an Inferno Monster but, like all the other Champions, he ''cannot be placed in Inferno himself. *Korath is the only Champion to be fed with Inferno Monsters. *Korath can defeat all other Champions of the same level, however a level 1-3 Korath cannot hit a level 3-6 Fomor yet. *A level 4 Korath with the Breath of Fire ability is able to defeat a level 6 Fomor. *Korath is the most expensive Champion to feed. Category:Event monsters Category:Monsters Category:Champions